


Who gave up on you

by leviathaneren



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, No Dialogue, Songfic, Steampunk, What A Catch Donnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathaneren/pseuds/leviathaneren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got troubled thoughts and a Self-esteem to match; What a catch, What a catch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who gave up on you

**Author's Note:**

> *Hides* This blows. sorry. 
> 
> Not Beta'd, so beware.

The lonely sailor gazes upon the horizon, contemplating his life. It is boring, it is dull, and it is rapidly consuming, burning out the few good memories he's made on his beloved boat. Now that he thinks of it, that's all he's got and ever had since his father died; the boat, his piano, and the clothes on his back.   
There are times when he feels alone. Well, always actually, but there are times where he feels like if he's the only person in the world, travelling aimlessly among the expanse of the endless desert that is the sea. There are times when he feels like if his world is just what he can see, out and inside his head; there are a lot of voices, in his skull, always talking, always shouting, always screaming for attention. It's like if their vocal chords never ever tire, like if they never ever run out of sound; they never get sore or in need of refreshment, and that really annoys Patrick. Some nights the voices manage to keep him up with their blabbering and anxious tones, taking him to take extreme measures (like this one time he decided to buy a bag of sleeping powder from an Alchemist in one of the Ports he'd sailed into once; he slept for three days straight and no one could wake him up.) 

There are some times when he imagines he has a companion. A boy or a girl, of about his age, going on adventures and falling asleep beside him inside his bunk, every night. He wishes for a lonely soul like himself to accompany on this trip that seems endless, and that once or twice seems meaningless. 

Once upon a day, after a really violent storm, a clockwork seagull fell onto his ship's head; at first, Patrick had been a little hesitant to approach it -this had happened many other times, and he ended up either injured, bleeding, or soaking wet- but when he saw its screws go still, he gently walked over to it, careful not to startle it; when he took her into his arms, he knew she needed to be fixed.   
He managed to, barely; clockwork animals were very different than humans, especially on their delicate, ticking hearts. Patrick had been praying the whole time he was working on it that he wouldn't mess something up and manage to break something really important.   
The clockwork seagull couldn't fly, since her left wing had been severed during the storm and Patrick's boat lacked the pieces to fix it; she was devastated, Patrick could tell by the disappointed ticks of her tiny heart. Still, he feels kind of good for the fact that she hides it because she doesn't want to make him sad. It makes Patrick feel a little bit less alone. 

 

The lonely sailor gazes upon the horizon, contemplating his life. It has improved a lot since the Seagull came around. She can't leave, which means she's stuck with him; Therefore, he feels less abandoned, which improves the ship's activity and, suddenly, the days seem a little bit shorter and a little bit brighter. 

But, as selfish as this may sound, the lonely sailor still feels alone. Sure, he now has the tick tock, tick tock of the Seagull's heart to lull him to sleep, and her mechanical sounds and noises as company during his meals- But he still longs for a warm body bedside him during the cold, winter nights; he still longs for someone to listen to him, to understand him, and to console him; he needs someone to cuddle him when his thoughts get the best of him, and to kiss him when he's scared; he needs someone to tell all of his problems to, and someone he could count the stars with during sleepless nights; he needs someone to care for him when he's sick, and someone to tell him not to worry, that everything will be okay.   
Practically, he needs someone that he could love and spend the rest of his life with.   
Patrick finds himself smiling more in the presence of the Seagull. She reminds him of himself; she's broken and can't leave the ship, not without the parts that are oh, so important for her wings to function just right. He has become accustomed to having Her around when he's playing the piano, cooking, driving or simply being. Her presence, although little and just not quite right, makes him feel like if he's not alone for the first time. 

The day Their lives changed forever was the day he decided it would be a good idea to take his fishing cane and throw it into the ocean, trusting the turquoise waters to give him something interesting; and they didn't fail him, since a few seconds after throwing it in he catches a metallic skeleton of something that looks like a moose; then, a cardigan. He realises something's wrong, though, when the 'F.O.B.' Came into view, and then the Seagull ticked and he saw it: with his binoculars he managed to make out the shadow of a sinking ship.   
Patrick quickly went to the wheel and stirred his Ship into the sinking giant; when he got close enough, he could see there were a few survivors, who were calling out to him.   
They were the first people he's seen since the sleeping powder accident, and he was a little overwhelmed.   
When he gets close enough to the first lifeboat, he immediately takes the girl's hand and pulls her up; then with the other, then the other. He grabs a man's ticking wrist and a lady's pulsing hand; he helps a boy with a ticking hat inside and a girl with what looks like a bag of charms around her neck, and also a young man with a clockwork arm shining proudly in the sun. 

Although his seagull was long gone, repaired with the parts the survivors had given him as a gift to show their great fullness, he's finally gained something that he could've never achieved without Her: a warm, willing, inviting company. 

Fin.


End file.
